particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
History of Jakania
The History of Jakania is believed to have began with the arrival of the Celtoric Tribe to Jakania in 2500 BC. 'Ancient History (2500 BC - 1050 AD)' 'Celtoric Tribe' Before the Majatran people arrived in 1050 AD, the Celtoric Tribe inhabited Jakania. The Celtoric Tribe were an agricultural people who descended from the Celts of Cobura. They migrated from Cobura to Jakania in 2500 BC. There they developed a civilization that was highly advanced. They produced remarkable masonry artwork and impressive stone architecture that was said to have rivalled the old gods. They also developed a writing system used to record time, write down important information about people, laws etc. in documents called the "Ke'kayah Me'yajela." The documents also included informations about certain civil and political rights and liberties that governed the daily life of the Celtoric Tribe. Many historians still use these documents to this day to learn more about Jakania's early history. At its peak, the Celtoric population numbered twenty million. The population later stratified into smaller agrarian tribes. Roughly 1000 BC a man named Aidan O'Maric, Chieftain of Bogendo, united the tribes and founded a federal government in Nilaka, Wakanda. It came to be known as the Federation of the Celtoric Tribe. The O'Maric family ruled as High Chieftains for many years. By the time of the 5th High Chieftain, the federal government was well established and strong. It promoted an idea that all man were created equal. From 1400 BC to 1350 AD, this was known as Jakania's Golden Age. By the time the Jakanian people arrived in 1050 AD the Celtoric Tribe was in decline. Widespread famine and rebellion weakened the Federation and became an easy target for the Jakanian people to conquer and assimilate its people. 'Jakanian People' Jakanians were formerly a nomadic people from Kafursitan. They lived in dome shaped tents, and were always on the move, searching for fertile grasslands for their animals to graze on. Jakanians were organized in tribes and so didn't have a unifying political state. They didn't develop a highly advanced civilization unlike the Celtoric Tribe. Around 850 AD a tribe of people from Badara called the Badaran Bedouins began to sweep southwards to Kafuristan. Raiding its coast, searching for new territory since they did not have enough fertile lands to farm on. The constant raids forced the weak, disorganized and nomadic Jakanians to accept the Badaran Bedouins as rulers of Kafuristan. The Badaran Bedouins founded the Sultanate of Kafuristan. As a result, Jakanians had to pay large sums of tribute to the Sultans of Kafuristan so that they could remain in their ancestral homeland. In 1000 AD, a man named Malhun Turjak, who claimed to be Akeem's prophet, taught the Queranzariah faith to his people. Eventually earning their trust to leave Kafuristan and search for new lands. This journey was known as the Great Exodus, a period of hardship and and test of their faith in Akeem. In 1050 AD, they eventually arrived and settled in present day Jakania. After Malhun Turjak's death in 1051 AD, Jakanians made contact with the Federation of the Celtoric Tribe. 'Jakanian Settlement and Rule (1050 AD - 1500 AD)' 'Warring States Period (1500 AD - 2117 AD)' 'Sultanate of Ashraf' 'Country of Turjak' 'Merchant Republic of Turjak'